Tainted Love
by Lilith Lorien
Summary: Que ele fosse pro inferno junto com essas lembranças...


**Como ja devem saber os personagens de inuyasha não me pertecem u-u...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dias felizes vieram juntamente com o outono. Felizes de um modo qual ela nunca mais havia presenciado,ela não mais se lembrava como era confortável tomar uma xícara de chocolate quente sozinha, enquanto observava calmamente as flores caírem das cerejeiras. Havia esquecido quão bom e tranqüilo era estar solteira! Tinha acabado o seu namoro de um ano e meio há algumas horas e mesmo depois de tudo que já havia passado com o ex quando ele terminou o seu discurso "de como tudo havia sido bom" e finalmente disse "estou apaixonado por outra" ela não derramou nem uma lagrima se quer,sorriu, e apenas depositou um beijo em seus lábios e disse quando já ia embora" Espero que seja feliz". Até agora estava ali tranqüila e sorridente, apenas observando a paisagem, pensando na vida e apreciando seu chocolate quente. Estava agindo como se nada houvesse acontecido, pensando apenas em como seria seu novo apartamento, apesar de já ter uma idéia de quão pequeno deveria ser, mais seria o suficiente pra "começar uma vida nova". Mas algo a incomodava, apesar de tudo, como poderia estar ali, sorrindo, depois de tudo que tinha ouvido? Não que houvesse deixando de amar o ex , talvez só achasse que aquilo era um sonho e que logo acordaria, ou apenas ainda não havia percebido a falta que ele a fazia...Mas isso não era algo para se pensar agora, só queria ir pro seu novo apartamento, curtir o tempo que tinha sozinha enquanto ainda achava que tudo aquilo era um sonho, antes de despertar de uma vez percebendo que tudo era a mais pura realidade. Levantou-se, como de um pulo da cadeira, parecia que havia acordado de um transe. Tinha ficado tanto tempo ali olhando as flores caírem que ainda as via na sua frente. Tirou algumas notas da carteira e deixou-as em cima da mesa onde estava, pegou seu casaco na saída e assim que abriu a porta um vento gélido a pegou desprevenida, na mesma hora viu todos aqueles casais se abraçarem para lutar contra o frio, foi quando percebeu o quanto odiava estar solteira. Balançou a cabeça apertando o casaco contra o corpo e seguiu para seu apartamento.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

Estava há mais de meia hora parada a frente de sua porta, apenas observando-a enquanto travava uma árdua batalha contra si mesma. Abria ou não abria a porta? Tinha de admitir que estava com medo. Só ainda se perguntava o por quê do medo; mas não era hora pra pensar em porque tinha medo de uma mera porta. Era melhor abri-la de uma vez antes que alguém vinhese faze-lo por ela. Contou até três e deu alguns passos em direção a porta, mas parou no meio de sua "caminhada", estava com mais medo do que achava.E se o apartamento fosse empestado de baratas ou sei lá o que? Não agora ela tinha chegado ao apise do ridículo, ela tinha de abrir a porta e ia ser agora.Se aproximou rapidamente da porta, largando todo o tipo de mala pelo meio do corredor, jogou sua bolsa na frente da mesma enquanto se abaixava pra abri-la, no meio da sua luta com o buraco da fechadura a porta foi aberta e ela quase cairá pra frente

-O que droga foi...

Quando ela se recompôs e olhou pra frente quase cairá pra trás ao ver que tinha um homem na sua frente, e meu deus que homem...Ele tinha longas madeixas prateadas, olhos de um âmbar profundo, possuía um gélido olhar que podia atravessar até o mais duro e congelar o mais quente dos corações, tinha um corpo bem torneado e usava um terno preto que lhe caia muito bem.Ela ficou tão entretida olhando-o que esqueceu que estava parada na frente do apartamento dele junto as suas malas segurando uma chave na mão .

-O que você quer?

De repente ela acordou do transe, se abaixou pegou a bolsa e deu uns passos pra trás

-Me desculpe eu...errei de apartamento

Ele revirou os olhos e resmungou alguma coisa, voltando então, a olhá-la com desprezo.

- Será que você pode tirar essas suas malditas malas do caminho?

-Ah desculpe.

Ela correu até as malas e as tirou do meio do corredor, enquanto ele fechava a porta e passava direto por ela sem nem ao menos agradecere-lhe ou dar-lhe um tchau, apenas passou rápido pelas malas e entrou no elevador. É, talvez ela gostasse dali...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estava mais feliz do que achava que estaria ao se ver só naquele imenso vazio que era seu apartamento, além dele não ser nem um pouco pequeno, como ela havia imaginado e já se encontrar todo decorado, ela tinha uma bela vista pra varanda/sala do seu vizinho, além do que, já havia ligado pra suas amigas as quais já estavam indo fazer uma "festinha na varanda" da sua nova casa, alegando que tudo que queriam ver era seu novo apartamento e como ela ia sobreviver lá. O ponto é, que estava tão feliz com o apartamento, com a vista e com a festa, que não tinha tido nem chance de parar pra pensar em como estava se sentido. Tudo havia acontecido tão rápido, que ela ainda não tivera tempo de pensar se estava mais feliz ou triste com tudo aquilo. Sabia apenas que hoje não seria o dia em que decidiria isso e que tinha de ir tomar banho antes que as amigas chegassem. Saiu da varanda e entrou em casa, havia esquecido o ar ligado e por esse motivo o apartamento estava relativamente gelado.Suspirou e desligou o mesmo enquanto se dirigia pro banheiro. Era melhor ela correr se não ela não estaria nem de calçinha quando as amigas chegassem.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estava encrencada. A campainha já tocara umas 10 vezes e ela ainda estava a pensar em qual das roupas que jaziam em cima da sua cama deveria usar. Sabia que se demora-se mais alguns segundos certamente estaria morta ao final da noite. Mas não era tão fácil se decidir quando metade do seu guarda roupa ainda estava dentro das malas e as únicas roupas que conseguira achar foram as suas favoritas.

A campainha tocara mais uma vez, dessa vez nem se deu ao trabalho de gritar, apenas manteve o olhar nas roupas até ver um certo vestido vermelho. Pego-o. memórias, flashs de momentos em que usara o vestido apenas porque, o agora ex-namorado, achava que combinava com seus cabelos. Andou até a janela abriu a mesma e jogou o vestido. Que ele fosse pro inferno junto com todas aquelas lembranças!

Fechou a mesma e voltou seu olhar as roupas, depois desse momento nostálgico de sua parte simplesmente não conseguia mais pensar em uma roupa descente. Pegou o primeiro vestido que viu na sua frente e coloco-o o mais rápido que pode, correu pro banheiro pra passar alguma maquiagem enquanto a campainha ainda soava estridente ao fundo, passou um lápis e uma sombra preta, olhou-se no espelho enquanto pensava em algo pra por nos seus cabelos pretos, por fim pegou umas presilhas marrons e se olhou no espelho. Há quanto tempo não usava preto, apesar de seu vestido ter detalhes marrons. Fazia mesmo muito tempo que não usava roupas escuras. Apenas porque um certo alguém lhe dizia que roupas escuras não combinavam nada com seu caráter e personalidade, por isso mesmo havia banido quase todas elas de seu guarda roupa.

Eram nessas horas que se perguntava como pode mudar toda a sua vida apenas porque ele lhe havia dito que tudo que ele dizia era certo e ela era a errada. Ela sempre tinha sido a errada e agora estava tendo de mudar tudo de novo apenas porque depois de um ano, depois de tudo que ela já havia mudado e feito por ele, ele ainda tinha a coragem de lhe dizer que ela era a errada, que nunca estaria certa, que havia se apaixonado por outra e que ela sempre havia sido egoísta e não poderia chorar pois tinha de entender que a vida era assim e que ela nunca seria merecedora dele. Abaixou a cabeça sentindo a pontada das unhas na palma da mão, fechou os olhos e o viu na sua frente sorrindo pra ela enquanto pasava todo o seu discurso a muito ensaiado. Sentiu o corpo pegando fogo. Seu coração estava mais acelerado que o normal e o seu sangue fervia, no momento seguinte apenas sentiu sua mão latejar e todos os seus sentidos falharem

abriu os olhos e apenas o que pode ver na sua frente fora seu propio sangue escorrendo de alguma parte sua, tentou mover-se e ir atrás de algo pra parar o sangue mais no momento seguinte não vira mais nada, sua vista embaçara e no segundo seguinte seu corpo se chocara com o chão ao som de gritos vindos de algum lugar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey amours! o**

**É minha primeira vez por aqui e devo dizer que estou nervosa. u-u" **

**Essa é a minha primeira fic a ser pulbicada e espero que gostem dela. o-o/**

**Sei que ela ta meio estranha e pa mais eu prometo melhorar. u-ú/**

**Ah e so pra rsaltar...a garota não é a Kagome-chan! >D**

**Pesso que leiam-na e deixem rewies dizendo oque acharam da mesma!**

**Gostaria de agradecer as minhas amigas Mii-chan, Nai²-chan e Mina-chan **

**Tanto pelo apoio, quanto por corigirem a fic e dizerem oque acharam como por me fazer escrever por mais que eu estivesse com preguiça. 8DDD**

**Essa fic é tão minha quanto de vocês u-ú**

**A-ri-ga-tô/o/**

**Soo...deixem rewies! o**

**Ja nee. /o/**

**x**


End file.
